Aku dan Bintang
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, beserta bintang di langit [ChanBaek SongFiction/Shounen-ai/Romance]


Aku dan Bintang

* * *

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, beserta bintang di langit [ChanBaek SongFiction/Shounen-ai/Romance]

* * *

Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung dengan telinga peri yang khas miliknya tampak menikmati hembusan angin pada malam itu. Bibir penuhnya melengkung, membentuk senyum yang kian membuat wajahnya terlihat rupawan. Netra bulatnya tertutup, sementara surai kelamnya beterbangan, dipermainkan sang buana.

Tak jauh darinya sesosok pria lain dengan balutan hodie biru gelap yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya tengah menunduk. Bilah tipisnya mengerucut, dengan kaki yang tak henti-hentinya mengayun _random_ di permukaan tanah; mengindikasikan bahwasanya sosok tersebut tengah merajuk.

" _ **Bee**_.."

Suara berat si Jangkung membuat si mungil mendongak, menatap lurus tepat ke paras tampan sang pemilik hati. "Kenapa?" suara lembut itu mengalun merdu.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan senyum yang masih ia pertahankan. Ia perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya –bergeser– guna member ruang yang pas untuk kekasih tercinta. "Kemarilah.."

Baekhyun, si Mungil, menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu membuat si tubuh Titan mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menerjang tubuh bak bonekanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengambil langkah dan mengikis jarak antara keduanya. Sesekali ia berjengit –bahkan menggigil– tatkala kaki telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan rumput yang basah karena embun.

"Ada apa, _Yeolli_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada polosnya. Tak lupa kepalanya dimiringkan lucu kian membuat Chanyeol menekan hasratnya.

Pemilik nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu berdeham, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya sebelum ia berkata-kata. "Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _**Daffodil man**_ -mu, _**Pink Rose**_?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan netra bulan sabitnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan cercah merah muda yang terlukis sempurna di paras ayunya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menahan pekikan yang bias muncul karena gelanyar-gelanyar bak kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya. "T-tentu saja. Tapi _Yeollie_ mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini." Ujarnya dengan jari lentik miliknya yang saling bertaut.

"Oh ya?"

"Heumm.. bahkan sekarang _Yeollie_ lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu disini ketimbang menemaniku menonton Pororo di dalam.."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Dengan gemas ia menarik lengan kurus sang Kekasih dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu erat, tepat setelah sang pujaan mendarat dengan sempurna di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, sayang.." bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding hingga ke tulang ekor. "Aku sengaja melakukannya karena ingin kebersamaan kita di rasakan pula oleh bintang tanpa ada yang lainnya."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Maksud _Yeollie_ apa?"

"Semuanya, tentang kita dan bintang.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku dan Bintang**

 **Aaltonen Ryuunosuke –** as known as **– Caspian raja modus/** g ƒ(oωo)

 **Chanyoru** –kun **beserta Baekkie** –chan

Cover Pict milik aeae7700

 _Disarankan_ untuk para pembaca memutar lagu **Peterpan** – **Aku dan Bintang** –ketika membaca cerita ini–

 **EYD error, Cheesy, bias menyebabkan diabetes atau mungkin mual**

 **!AU !Slice of Life !Manja Baekkie** –chan **!Cheesy Chanyoru** –kun

Boys Love (Shounen-ai), **Aku dan Bintang © Peterpan** –eh– maksudnya **Noah :")**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol masih setia memainkan jemari panjangnya di punggung berbalut hodie di pangkuannya. Kepala yang lebih mungil Nampak bersandar dengan nyamannya di bahu kokoh sang Dominan. Senyum indah terukir sempurna di bilah bibir masing-masing.

"Chanyeollie.." Baekhyun buka suara setelah agak lama mereka terdiam. "Semua tentang kita dan bintang.. Baekkie benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, sesekali bibir penuhnya mendarat di puncak kepala yang tengah bersandar dengannya, sementara tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengelus punggung _submissive_ nya. "Coba, arahkan pandanganmu ke langit."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti intruksi dari Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

"Perhatikan. Apa yang _Bee_ lihat?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Kenapa kekasihnya itu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya? Tapi yang pasti dia tetap menjawab meskipun tidak sepenuh hati. "Tentu saja bintang."

Chanyeol terus larut dengan kegiatannya, namun terus berusaha mempertahankan atensinya pada interaksinya dengan Baekhyun. "Benar. Dan menurutmu, bintang yang mana yang bias mewakili cintaku padamu?"

' **Blush'**

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah. " _Y-Yeollie.."_

"Jawab saja, sayang.. jangan ragu.."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher si Jangkung. Di sisi lain jemari lentiknya jutru terarah pada bintang yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain. "I-itu.."

"Ah.. serius? Tapi sayang sekali bukan bintang itu yang aku maksud." Chanyeol menggeleng membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks mengangkat kepalanya. "Hah? Ku pikir bintang itu.. lalu yang mana jika bintang yang aku tunjuk tidak benar?"

Tanpa banyak berkata, pemuda Park ,meraih jari telunjuk Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya pada bintang yang terlihat paling kecil di antara yang lain. Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung menatap Chanyeol, seakan minta penjelasan dengan segera.

"Cintaku padamu, mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak terlihat atau bahkan tidak berharga, namun pada nyatanya cinta sayangku padamu tak akan terukur." Jeda sejenak, "sama halnya dengan bintang itu, terlihat amat kecil nan redup, meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya."

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa karena ucapan sang kekasih benar adanya. Agaknya setelah ini si Bungsu dalam keluarga Byun itu akan mengubah pola fikirnya yang menyerempet ketidak benaran karena hanya terpaku pada apa yang netranya tangkap refleksinya.

"Ingat _Bee_.." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Meskipun orang-orang mulai _**mereka-reka**_ hubungan kita…setidaknya _**hanya**_ _**Aku dan bintang**_ yang tahu kebenarannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali bersandar. Netranya tertutup begitu saja ketika deru nafas yang tak terasa asing menampar-nampar parasnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama dua bilah itu tertaut, menyalurkan segenap rasa dan asa yang menjerat dua pasang insane yang di mabuk asmara.

Kecupan kecil yang terjadi berganti setelah Baekhyun menggigit bibir atas Chanyeol, dan dib alas Isi Jangkung pada bibir bawahnya. Lenguhan dan erangan terdengar saling bersahutan. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu dua menit berikutnya ketika kepalan tangan seseorang terhantam sempurna di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf sayang…." Chanyeol mengecup kening yang tertutup poni di wajah manis Baekhyun. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu.." selorohnya ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang Nampak kepayahan ketika bernafas. Ibu jarinya bergerak, menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah, _Yeollie_.." si Mungil memaklumi. Jemari lentiknya dengan lincah memainkan jemari panjang Chanyeol. "Lagipula.. aku senang ketika _Yeollie_ me-menikmatinya.."

Chanyeol segera menangkup rahang Baekhyun dan terus menerus mendaratkan kecupan penuh kasih di _cherry_ lembut sang kekasih. Setidaknya ia amat bersyukur pada sang Kuasa karena di anugerahi sosok manis Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya, si Jangkung lah yang mengaitkan jemari masing-masing. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan moment indah ini karena ia akan sibuk beberapa saat ke depan. Keadaan yang didominasi oleh deru angin tak lantas membuat moment manis di antara dua anak Adam itu sirna

"Baek.."

"Heung?"

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, sayang.. kehadiranmu, perhatianmu, cinta kasihmu… dan juga kelebihanmu yang melengkapi kekuranganku."

"…"

"Merangkai mimpi bersamaku…"

" _Y-Yeollie_.."

"Dan menggerakan bahtera impian dalam lautan kasih kita.."

Di kecupnya sekali lagi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tak pernah di jamah rasa bosan. Terakhir, bibir penuhnya yang sejajar dengan perut lelakinya bergerak, merapalkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun membuncah.

"Aishiteruyo~ Park Baekhyun….:

Chup

Kecupan kecil di perut. "Dan tentu saja kau, _aegy_ -ya~.."

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Holla~ minna~!**

 **Aku balik lagi dengan sejumput cerita tentang kapel kecintaan :* ChanBaek as always. Kali ini aku kembali dengan bahasa** –sok– **baku.. yang mungkin aneh ya :"))**

 **Btw aku mohon maaf bukannya lanjutin ff yang ada, dan malah netasin epep baru.. maklum idenya fresh dan aku ndak ingin menyia-nyiakannya dengan tenggelam di pikiran /gg *ngeles ae kamu, Aal-_-***

 **Dan untuk** _ **Pink Rose**_ **dan** _ **Daffodil man**_ **disini adalah semacam(?) panggilan sayang masing-masing dimana readers setia(?)ku pasti tahu maksudnya /naik turunin alis/**

 **Well, cukup sekian saja ya cuap-cuap tak penting ini.**

 **Berkenan member review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaltonen yang** –ngakunya– **tampan =))**


End file.
